Da Vinci code: nouvelle version
by annoux dread
Summary: Si un nouveau personnage ferait son apparition et changerait le récit du Da Vinci code, qu'elle serait cette nouvelle histoire? Fic avec un petit univers alternatif. Chapitre 1 et 2 déjà publiés.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnage du livre Da Vinci code écrit par Dan Brown ne m'appartiens (dommage, j'aurais bien en avoir un...). Seul le personnage de Véluka Maryann Watson m'appartien et est ma création personnelle.

Explication de cette Fic: C'est fic estma version personnelle du livre de Dan Brown avec quelques petits ajouts de ma part. L'histoire est presque la même (dû aux ajouts) et les personnages sont exactement les mêmes que dans le livre (sauf Véluka)

* * *

**Chapitre premier**

Une porte s'ouvre en laissant un faible rectangle de lumière qui éclaire toute cette pièce si vide où seulement une commode et un lit, où dort un homme, meuble cette chambre. Une ombre se glisse sans bruit vers le lit. Elle sait qu'il n'y a qu'un geste à faire, qu'un petit geste pour qu'enfin tout soit fini. L'ombre lève une main tenant une arme et au moment où l'arme allait s'abattre pour commettre le geste final, l'homme se tourne et montre ainsi son visage que ses cheveux et une peau si blanche fait presque rayonner dans la noirceur de cette pièce.

_Je ne peux accomplir ma tâche de cette façon, pas s'il me fait face_, pensa l'ombre.

Elle rangea donc le poignard dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et repartie comme elle était venue. Une conuméraire qui cherchait le sommeil, vît par sa fenêtre une jeune femme s'enfuyant de la résidence qui se trouvait sur la rue La Bruyère, l'endroit même où se trouvait l'homme qu'elle devait éliminer à tout prix, sinon le précieux secret risquait de se perdre à jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'homme à la peau d'une blancheur étonnante se réveilla avec le sentiment d'avoir évité quelque chose d'horrible. C'est au même moment que le téléphone mobile qui lui avait été donné par un mystérieux homme sonna. 

- Oui Maître, répondit l'albinos.

- Silas, les choses ont un peu changés, dit celui qui se faisait appeler le Maître. La fraternité est au courrant de nos agir et on dépêché quelqu'un pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il faut que tu sois deux fois plus prudent. À présent, je te laisse faire ce que tu as à faire.

silas n'entendit que le son de la tonalité. Le Maître avait raccroché. Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de la robe de bure qui était pliée sur sa commode et se rendit compte que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé; il avait belle et bien évité une chose horrible…sa propre mort.

* * *

_C'est l'heure qu'enfin la volonté de Dieu soit faite_, pensa Silas. Il venait tout juste de finir sa prière et il était en train de revêtir sa robe de bure et pris son Heckler & Koch USP 40 à treize coups que le Maître lui avait donné ainsi qu'un morceau de papier avec quelques lignes inscrites dessus et les mis dans la poche de sa robe, avec le téléphone mobile. 

- Je suis persuadée que c'est ce soir qu'ils vont agir, dit la jeune femme au téléphone.

- Véluka Maryann Watson, je vous interdis de faire quoi ce soit d'irréfléchie, lui répondit une voix masculine. Peu importe ce qui se passe ce soir, tenez-vous en à ce que nous avons décidé et surtout, ne laissez pas la précieuse vérité se perdre. Depuis trop longtemps nous la préservons, alors ce n'est pas le moment de mettre fin à neuf siècles d'espérances. Vous êtes notre dernière défense et s'il nous arrive quelque chose, il est de votre devoir de continuer notre œuvre.

- Je le sais très bien, mais faite attention à vous Saunière.

La jeune femme raccrocha et se dirigea vers le miroir de sa salle de bain.

Ma pauvre Véluka, on dirait qu'il va falloir que tu préviennes les trois sénéchaux pour qu'ils se prépare à un visite non de courtoisie, se dit-t-elle intérieurement. 

Véluka Maryann Watson était une jeune femme de 18 ans aux yeux d'un bleu profond où on pouvait se perdre longtemps et à la chevelure d'un brun foncé où quelques mèches bourgognes rajoutaient un petit quelque chose à cette dame d'un charme naturel. Ses compagnons d'école évoquaient souvent qu'il y avait un certain mystère autour de Véluka. Ils ne savaient rien de sa vie personnelle sauf qu'elle était britannique de naissance que dès l'âge de 10 ans elle avait quitté sa Londres pour Paris et qu'elle aimait beaucoup quelque chose qu'elle appelle la Grande Déesse. Elle disait que c'était la raison de son tatouage sur l'omoplate gauche ; une lune et un pentacle. Ce que pendant des années elle servait et protégeait était en grand danger et c'était maintenant à elle, comme l'avait fait des centaines de personnes lors des siècles passés, de tout faire pour que la grande vérité ne tombe pas entre les mains de l'Église.

* * *

Silas gara l'Audi noire que le Maître lui avait procuré devant le Louvre. C'est ici que se trouvait la dernière personne inscrite sur le morceau de papier que le Maître avait envoyé quelques jours plutôt. Il entra dans le Louvre bien déterminé à accomplir sa tâche divine. 

Silas écouta patiemment Saunière lui dire où se trouvait la clé de voûte. Quand il eu tous les renseignements, il leva sin arme, tira sur Saunière et le toucha à l'estomac.

_Véluka, il faut que tu protège le secret. Je crains que tu sois la dernière au courrant de tout_, pensa Saunière juste avant de prendre l'initiative de laisser quelques indices à sa petite-fille Sophie au cas où Véluka ne réussirait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnage du livre Da Vinci code écrit par Dan Brown ne m'appartiens (dommage, j'aurais bien en avoir un...). Seul le personnage de Véluka Maryann Watson m'appartien et est ma création personnelle.

Explication de cette Fic: C'est fic estma version personnelle du livre de Dan Brown avec quelques petits ajouts de ma part. L'histoire est presque la même (dû aux ajouts) et les personnages sont exactement les mêmes que dans le livre (sauf Véluka).

* * *

**Chapitre deuxième**

Au moment même où Saunière reçu la balle à l'estomac, Véluka ressenti une douleur insupportable dans le bas-ventre.

- Oh non, le pire est arrivé. Le mensonge doit sûrement avoir été dit. Je dois m'y rendre sans attendre.

Sans perdre un instant, Véluka pris son arme et se rendit à l'endroit indiqué dans le mensonge en espérant arrivé la première sur les lieux. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Jacques Saunière était déjà en train d'élaborer un plan pour transmettre le bien le plus précieux que la Fraternité avait à sa petite-fille.

* * *

- Maître, je sais où se trouve la clé de voûte. Ils me l'ont tous les quatre confirmés. 

Le moine albinos était revenu dans sa chambre de la résidence de l'_Opus Dei_ de la rue La Bruyère et avait contacté le Maître pour l'informer du succès de la première étape.

- Silas, dit-moi vite où elle se trouve.

- Ici même à Paris, sous la rose à Saint-Sulpice.

- Parfait. Dans une heure tu iras cherché la clé de voûte. Ne t'inquiète de rien, les portes te seront ouvertes.

- Bien Maître.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, le professeur Robert Langdon eu un réveil assez mouvementé. En effet, l'inspecteur Jérôme Collet avait mit fin è la nuit de Langdon au Ritz, car il devait le mener au Louvre où le commissaire Bézu Fache l'attendait. 

- Dépêchez-vous, monsieur Langdon, on vous attend.

* * *

Dans un petit avion en direction de Rome, Mgr Aringarosa se demandait comment la mission ce déroulait jusqu'au moment où le Maître l'avait appeler pour lui demander d'user de son statu pour pouvoir faire rentrer Silas à Saint-Sulpice… en pleine nuit. Depuis ce moment, Aringarosa était nettement plus détendu. 

_C'est cette nuit que l'Église va pouvoir prendre sa revanche._

* * *

- Ma Sœur, faite bien attention à la personne qui va venir bientôt. Tout porte à croire qu'il vient pour le faux secret. 

- Véluka, commence par te calmé et raconte-moi tout.

Véluka se calma et commença à raconter toute l'histoire à la Sœur Sandrine, la gardienne de Saint-Sulpice. Le visage de celle-ci devînt grave.

- Si tout c'est passer comme tu me l'a expliqué, peut-être devrais-tu te cacher à l'intérieur prête à intervenir, Véluka.

- C'est ce que je vais faire ma Sœur.

Silas arriva peu de temps après. La Sœur Sandrine lui fît faire un peu le tour de l'église et le moine la pria d'aller se recoucher.

- Je me sens coupable de vous avoir faite levé en pleine nuit. Je vais prier, faire un peu le tour et repartir. Allez vous recoucher ma Sœur.

- Très bien, mais n'oubliez pas de re barrer la porte en sortant.

Sur ce, elle quitta et espéra que Véluka veillerait. Le moine fît semblant de prier, regarda un peu partout et s'agenouilla devant l'obélisque pendant quelques minutes avant d'aller chercher un bougeoir et de revenir à l'obélisque. Véluka se rendit compte alors de deux choses. La première : ce moine était ici pour la clé de voûte et avait sûrement tuer un des quatre grand pour savoir où se trouvait la cachette. La deuxième : c'était l'homme qu'elle aurait du éliminé. Elle allait intervenir quand elle vît l'albinos se dévêtir pour enveloppé le pied du bougeoir dans sa robe de bure.

_Il a la peau si blanche des anges qu'on voit sur les peintures, mais elle est si meurtrie_, pensa-t-elle.

La Sœur Sandrine qui avait vue toute la scène se précipita dans sa chambre pour faire ce qu'elle devrait faire dans un tel moment; prévenir la Fraternité.

Silas commença à frapper sur la dalle de marbre avec le bougeoir insonorisé, un coups, deux coups, au troisième coup la dalle de cassa. Véluka observait toute la scène déchiré entre abattre le moine qui s'attaquait à la Fraternité où continuer à regarder cet homme qu'elle commençait à trouvé séduisant malgré son apparence peu commune et le fait qu'il ai près de quarante ans.

* * *

Langdon arriva rapidement au Louvre. Collet l'avait informé de la mort de Jacques Saunière. Le commissaire Bézu Fache l'attendait à l'entrée de la pyramide du Louvre. 

- Je suis content que vous soyez venu si vite monsieur Langdon. Vous étiez supposer rencontrer Saunière ce soir, il allait bien?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il n'est jamais venu au rendez-vous.

Les deux hommes se rendirent à l'endroit où Saunière avait été retrouvé. Langdon fût encore plus secoué par ce qu'il vît.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que représente ce symbole, dit Fache en indiquant une étoile à cinq branches sur le torse de Saunière.

* * *

Silas retira une tablette de pierre gravée de dessous la dalle . seulement trois mots y étaient inscrit ; Job 38,11. il regarda dans la bible ce à quoi correspondait. Ce qu'il lu le laissa perplexe. Job 38,11 correspondait à _Tu viendras jusqu'ici, tu n'iras pas au-delà_. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Le moine monta voir la Sœur pour avoir plus d'information. 

- et que veux dire pour vous, Langdon, ce ci;

13-3-2-21-1-1-8-5

Ô, Draconian devil!

Oh lame saint!

- Ça n'a aucun sens.

Une jeune femme arriva.

- J'ai décrypté le code, commissaire. Il s'agit de la suite de Fibonacci. J'ai aussi un message pour vous monsieur Langdon. Il vient de votre ambassade.


End file.
